


Flu Season

by Joanne_c



Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/pseuds/Joanne_c
Summary: Will hates flu season, but he loves Connor.
Relationships: Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Flu Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tkati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkati/gifts).



Will hated flu season. The staff dropped like flies, the department was beyond overworked, and even having the shot was no guarantee of not getting sick himself. It was in short, a mess. Even on the best of days, the days he could spend more time alone with Connor, he still felt like he never relaxed. He felt like a shoe was waiting to drop, which was probably due to all the tension. He brushed a kiss over Connor’s forehead as the alarm shrilled. “Sorry,” he murmured, “I hate early shifts.”

“As do I,” Connor answered. “But at least they’re scheduling us together again. I hate an empty bed even more.”

“I’m not in it all the time,” Will stretched toward the ceiling. “But I know what you mean.”

Coffee was on and Will took second shower only because Connor beat him and there really wasn’t long enough for them to share – because when they shared it took twice as long. They were still kind of in the honeymoon stage when they were naked around each other. Not that Will had a problem with that, but the practicalities of life intruded.

He had toast on for Connor and took his shower after a quick breakfast, singing in the shower and dressing fast.

Connor was dressed too, and they left together. It was another cold day. “Bets on the amount of flu patients?” Connor asked, as they headed to the car.

“Too many,” Will muttered. “Jay called, he’s coming down with it. I couldn’t tell him more than to rest and drink fluids and come in if he had to. He of course is going in to work, because they’re short-staffed and he’s not collapsing yet. I told him to take precautions but I still think he’d be better off not going in.”

“Would you stay home at that stage?” Connor glanced at him as he started the car.

“No, but Jay should do as I say, not as I do,” Will muttered, but he had to smile.

“He’s a grown man,” Connor pointed out.

“I know,” Will sighed after saying the words. “I just… as stubborn as…”

“As you are, because he’s your brother, I get it,” Connor said. He cleared his throat and Will frowned.

“You okay?”

“You know the heating gets to me,” Connor answered.

“Sure,” Will knew it to be true, but he couldn’t push his anxiety away completely. “Make sure you get as much rest as you can.”

“Big plans for tonight?” Connor raised an eyebrow.

“Always,” Will let it go, because they couldn’t argue about it all the way to work.

He thought he had pushed it out of his mind, but they met up during a break, and Connor was coughing. Will felt his forehead. “Shift ends, home and bed,” he said. He knew better than to try and talk Connor into going home before, but he did make sure he put a mask on, as well as all other precautions.

The shift was as chaotic as always, and Will’s back was aching. Still, he could pound some painkillers and get past it.

Not soon enough it was the end of shift, and Will was searching for Connor. He found him in the break room, head down on the table. Will touched his forehead. “Fever,” he said, quietly, helping Connor up and out to the car. “I’ll take it when we get home but you know where you’re going.”

“Bed,” Connor croaked. “I know. I was feeling okay before…” he broke off in a coughing fit.

“Really?” Will raised an eyebrow.

“A little tired, but don’t tell me you don’t,” Connor rushed the words out.

Will couldn’t argue with that if he tried. “Okay, well, we know the routine. Rest, fluids, and you’re lucky enough to have your own personal doctor on call,” he teased. Might as well keep it lighthearted.

“Mmmm,” Connor murmured, half-asleep. Will wondered if he could pick him up if necessary.

It wasn’t, Connor managed to stumble inside from the car with Will’s help. Which was admittedly a relief to Will’s back, which was just starting to twinge again.

He got the kettle on for tea, dosed Connor with herbal supplements – he never knew what helped and what didn’t. Connor insisted on taking them, so who was he to argue?

Will ordered delivery, not wanting to leave Connor but knowing that they both had to eat a little.

“Chicken soup?” Connor heard him place the order.

“Because it’s good for you,” Will said, and kissed Connor’s burning forehead. “I can eat anything.”

“I know,” came a tone that sounded a little like sarcasm to Will. He decided to let it go, Connor was sick after all.

Will got blankets and heating pads. He knew better than to insist Connor go to bed before dinner. Unless Connor said it, of course. But Connor was laid out on the couch.

“If you insist on staying up to eat,” Will said, “you are going to change into those ridiculous silk pajamas you keep for when you’re sick. I don’t get why…”

“Because they were the kind I had as a kid,” Connor said, almost too quietly for Will to hear.

Damn. There were new things to learn every day, even when Connor was sick, apparently. Will didn’t say a word, just got them from the drawer Connor kept them in and helped him into them. “Sorry,” he murmured, and was saved from saying more by the soup arriving.

He fed Connor, who protested the first spoonful and was accepting by the third, though Will was pretty sure it was just that he had become more tired. Which was more to worry about because it was very fast. Still, it was a symptom of the flu, which Connor clearly had, even if he was trying to insist it might be a cold.

Leading him into bed, Will left him with a cup of tea while he tidied the living room and took a quick shower, before changing into his own cotton pajamas.

“Like your skin,” Connor muttered.

“You won’t even feel it,” Will said.

He lay down and snuggled Connor. He didn’t care if he got sick any more. He hoped it wouldn’t happen, but right now, Connor needed to feel him more than he needed to avoid the possibility.


End file.
